As a lane keeping assist device, for example, its invention has been disclosed in a Patent Document 1.
An art disclosed in this Patent Document 1 is an art that controls a turning angle of steered road wheels so that an angle deviation between a travelling direction of the vehicle and the traffic lane decreases. An object of the invention in Patent Document 1 is to prevent the vehicle from departing from the traffic lane.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. JP3729494